Meeting Mama Bear
by confetticas
Summary: Jo decides it's time for Adam to meet her mom.


Meeting Mama Bear

* * *

**…1…**

Adam glances blearily over his coffee cup, taking in Jo's determined stance and stubborn expression. "…fine," he concedes grouchily.

Jo smiles smugly. "There's a good boy," she says sweetly.

Adam scoffs. "I'm gonna die," he predicts gloomily. "She'll kill me."

"You aren't _Dean_," Jo counters, rolling her eyes. "She's going to love you, I promise."

"Right. Because I'm totally not living alone with her only daughter, and I didn't get said only daughter pregnant or anything," Adam replies sarcastically. "I'm sure she'll just adore me," he finishes dryly, rolling his eyes right back.

Jo makes an amused noise. "Honest, she'll adore you. But whether you choose to believe me or not, it's time to suck it up and deal, buddy. She'll be here in a couple of hours and you're not getting out of this."

Adam huffs. "I said it was fine," he reminds her calmly.

"I did hear that," Jo agrees amiably. "But it didn't stop you from looking like a scared, lost little puppy, and I just wanted to make sure we were in complete agreement that you _are_meeting my mother today."

"We are," Adam agrees, almost morosely. "Please do me a favor and make sure my brothers _never_find out that my girlfriend's mother murdered me? I died doing something stupidly heroic, okay?"

Jo rolls her eyes, grinning. "Mom isn't going to kill you, Adam. Seriously, all the ways we could kill the time until she gets here, and you're going with the 'cry, bitch and fear for your life' route?" She tsks at him, eyes bright with amusement. "And to think, the fun things we could be doing instead."

Adam sets his coffee cup on the table and eyes her carefully, lips twitching. "Define fun."

"If I have to define it, you aren't old enough to enjoy it," Jo teases with a smirk.

"Not a bad way to go," Adam says with a shrug, standing up. "Fun it is."

Jo laughs. "Seriously, you'll be fine, Adam."

"Fun equals distraction," Adam counters pointedly. "I'm not thinking about my imminent death at the hands of your overprotective mother, thank you very much."

Jo shakes her head, grinning.

**…2…**

"Adam, this is my Mom, Ellen Harvelle. Mom, this is Adam Milligan, my boyfriend," Jo explains helpfully once she's done hugging her Mom as tightly as possible.

Adam ducks his head. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

Ellen looks him up and down, quirking an eyebrow. "I hear you got my baby pregnant."

Adam gives Jo a panicked, 'I told you so' sort of look and then answers as steadily as he can, looking honestly terrified, "Well, yes, I can't deny that, but I love her very much and – "

"Stop," Ellen interrupts, lips twitching slightly. As fun as it might be to go Mama Bear on the boy, the look Jo is giving her indicates that it's far from a good idea. Ellen's spent enough time fighting with her daughter, and if the apocalypse and their deaths have taught her anything, it's that she doesn't have time to fight over things she can't change. "Jo's a grown woman and I've heard nothing but good things about you. I ain't saying I'm thrilled you got her pregnant so soon, but I'm willing to give you a chance."

The relieved little sigh at the end of Ellen's speech isn't Adam's, it's Jo's.

Adam eyes her. "You didn't think – "

"Shut up, Adam," Jo mumbles, face going a little red. "Just shut up and be grateful."

Adam considers this. "I can definitely do that," he agrees, grinning.

Ellen grins, clearly amused by their reactions. "I can be reasonable," she points out pleasantly enough, and then turns all of her attention on Jo. "I can't believe it took you this long to pick up a phone and tell your own Mama that you were pregnant, Joanna Beth," she scolds.

"Sorry?" Jo offers sheepishly. "I, uh. Was a little nervous. We haven't really told anyone."

Ellen frowns briefly but then shakes it off, smiling widely. "A grandson, hmm?"

Jo nods brightly, launching into an excited spiel about her pregnancy so far and the things they've gotten for the baby and the ultrasound picture she has to show off.

Adam is still standing in the hallway, looking a bit stupefied, almost five minutes after Ellen and Jo have disappeared into the apartment. "…what just happened?" he finally asks the air around him, brow furrowing in slight confusion.

**…3…**

Ellen stays with them for the better part of a week, and Adam spends the better part of a week walking in on conversations he really doesn't want to hear, being absolutely mystified by conversations he's supposed to be participating in, and occasionally hiding from Ellen because as awesome as she is, and she _is_awesome, she's also quite terrifying.

The last day of Ellen's stay, Jo leaves, god only knows why, putting Adam alone in a relatively small apartment with his pregnant girlfriend's mother.

Adam's hopes for his own survival are fairly low, to be honest. He isn't a complete idiot, and it isn't hard to tell that, for the most part, Ellen's mellow reaction was due to her desire not to fight with her daughter. "So, uh," Adam speaks up a few minutes after Jo's walked out the door and he's managed to calm his panic enough to think relatively clearly. "I just… want you to know that I really love your daughter, she's my whole world, and I'd do anything for her."

Ellen looks at him intently, brow furrowing slightly. "I got that impression," she agrees after a minute, faintly puzzled.

"And I understand if you're upset about the baby, but I love our baby too, and we have plans and I promise that – " Adam rambles on helplessly.

"Calm down, Adam," Ellen interrupts, grinning just a little. "I believe you."

Adam blinks. "…you do?" he asks hopefully.

Ellen nods calmly. "I do. And if you screw it up, you won't be all that hard to track down, so I'm really not all that worried."

Adam swallows. "…right," he agrees weakly.

"Relax," she adds helpfully. "I have some small measure of faith that you actually won't screw it up. You're a good boy, Adam, and I think you're good for my daughter. It ain't hard to miss how much she loves you, and how much you love her. Just… be careful with her, all right?"

Adam meets Ellen's eyes and nods. "I will," he promises.

Ellen smiles, giving him an almost fond look. "I always had this terrible suspicion that she was gonna wind up with one of John Winchester's boys. I gotta say, I'm glad it's you, kid."

"Um… thanks?" Adam half-asks, a little amused.

Ellen laughs. "You're welcome."

**…4…**

"Uggh," Jo plops down on the couch exhaustedly after they wave Ellen off. "So, what d'you think, are you traumatized for life? Still love me?" she quips with a tired grin.

Adam rolls his eyes affectionately and sits down beside her, getting comfortable. "Always gonna love you," he promises. "Not really traumatized, either. Your Mom is awesome."

Jo grins. "Dean is terrified of her."

"That doesn't really surprise me," Adam agrees, amused. "He probably should be."

"But you shouldn't?" Jo asks, laughing.

Adam nods, grinning brightly. "Not all. She adores me."

Jo laughs harder, resting her head on Adam's shoulder. "Thank you," she murmurs.

"Hey, you put up with my brothers, _and_Michael's occasional visits, honestly, I think I've got the better end of the deal here," Adam counters softly. "Besides, I meant it when I said she was awesome. And even if she wasn't, you'd be more than worth it."

Jo smiles. "Sap," she accuses, sounding thoroughly pleased despite it.

Adam wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Only for you," he promises.

"Oh, god, it just gets worse," Jo cackles, grinning. "Love you, too, but you're still a sap."

Adam chuckles, kisses her forehead. "And damn proud of it, too."


End file.
